


Affection

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, I still cannot tag, Komaegi - Freeform, M/M, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Naegi tries to get affection from Komaeda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I apologize for the shortness. Comments are always appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!

Komaeda and Naegi were sitting on the couch in silence. Naegi was watching whatever was on the television, and Komaeda was reading a novel of some sort. Naegi scooted closer to Komaeda and laid his head against his shoulder, but Komaeda didn’t pay attention to him and just kept on reading. Naegi sighed quietly and continued watching the television, while Komaeda paid no attention to him, simply staring down at each page in the book. Naegi didn’t want to interrupt him, as he knew Komaeda genuinely enjoyed reading and doesn’t like to be bothered while doing so. Eventually, Naegi got tired of watching television and turned it off, now just simply staring at the wall. The two continued to sit in silence, the only noise being the turning of pages as Komaeda read. Naegi continued to lay against Komaeda, however, he decided to finally say something. 

 

“Nagito?” He asked the white haired boy. 

 

“...Yes?” Komaeda asked back, his eyes meeting Naegi’s as he turned his head to look at the boy. 

 

“What are you reading?” Naegi questioned. 

 

“Oh, just a mystery novel I found while at the library,” Komaeda replied, giving Naegi a small smile.

 

“Oh, cool,” Naegi said, looking up at the ceiling. The conversation ended fairly quickly, and Naegi was left in silence again. 

 

“Hey, do you think you could stop reading for a moment and we could cuddle, or something….?” Naegi asked quietly. 

 

“Maybe later,” Komaeda answered, making Naegi sigh in disappointment. 

 

“Okay…” Naegi muttered. Komaeda ignored him and continued to read. 

 

About half an hour passed, and Naegi wondered how someone could read for such a long time, as Komaeda was still reading. Naegi was still sitting close to the boy, but he was growing bored and had a sudden need for affection. He tapped on Komaeda’s shoulder, but Komaeda still didn’t look at him. Naegi sighed.    
  
“Nagitooo,” Naegi practically whined. Komaeda sighed and looked over at him. 

 

“We’ve been sitting here for the past hour. The least you could is give me  _ some  _ affection,” Naegi begged. 

 

Komaeda only hummed in response. Naegi huffed in an annoyed manner and put his hands on both sides of the book, slowly closing it and tossing it to the side. He proceeded to stand up and sit in Komaeda’s lap and stare at him. Komaeda stared back, an unamused gaze upon his face. 

 

“Fine, Makoto. You win,” Komaeda muttered, a smile forming on his face as he gently kissed Naegi on the cheek. Naegi closed his eyes and smiled happily. 

 

“Are you happy now?” Komaeda asked. 

 

“Definitely.” 


End file.
